The Man With The Golden Lucario
by TyashiExMachina
Summary: A fifteen year old boy finds himself in the middle of a firefight when he discovers a shiny Lucario inside a body bag. To what lengths will he protect it, and what outcome will he choose? Rated M for possible coarse language and references. Also, romantic scenes are almost certain. (Current Chapter : (X) : The Part With The Lemon)
1. Chapter I : The Grim Discovery

_Legend:_

 **BOLD : OC**

 ** _BOLD + Italic : Lucario/OC Thoughts_**

 **"I'm not a proper Pokémon Trainer."**

I mean, I try my hardest to meet expectations, but nine times out of ten I fall flat on my face, while the others are having the time of their lives. Yes, I am _technically_ a Pokémon Trainer (I received my license, blah, blah...), but I never really felt the real _vibe_ about it.

Back when I was younger, my life wasn't what you would call 'exciting'. I _did_ pass my exams, I _did_ have a job, but it was sort of... boring. Absolutely and catastrophically boring.

However, that all changed on my second day as a Pokémon Ranger. (Mainly because something happening on the first day is too cliché. The other being that I can't control space and time.) I remember that I was on my break from patrolling the snowy forest area. Being cold, I warmed myself up with a warm mug of hot cocoa/chocolate with a big pink marshmallow in it. (You know the stuff, right?) Just as I was about to curl up in my super-duper warm blanket, I remember hearing a muffled cry for help.

Being rather pissed that I was only just starting my break, I stormed out of the camp with my trusty backpack, only to see a duo of poachers with what looked like a humanoid Pokémon stuffed inside a bag only a mere 25 meters up the track. Getting rather sick of this happening, I decided to pay them a visit.

 **"Oi!"** I yelled. **"What do you think you're doing?"**

Seeing this, the poachers quickly loaded the body bag into the back of their truck, and floored it. I was just about to chase after them, when I saw the bag fall out of the truck.

 ** _They forgot to put the tailgate up._**

I sprinted over to the bag, and brought it inside. I can almost remember how heavy and how cold it was. I quickly brought the first-aid equipment out of my backpack, and, with some difficulty, I managed to untangle the heavy-duty rope, and opened the bag. Inside was what looked like a jackal.

 _ **A Lucario.**_

But, for some odd reason, it didn't have the traditional blue-black fur that others have. Instead, it had a gold-black fur color. Dismissing this as a sick joke, I checked the condition of the subject. It had a bruised forehead and legs, scars down its arms and cuts galore. I blushed quite a lot when I noticed... Well, let's not get into detail.

Taken aback to the state of the Lucario, I slowly but surely managed to carry _HER_ to bed, where I applied bandages. In the rush, I forgot to check if she was even _breathing._

 ** _"Still breathing..._** **_CPR."_**

Readying my hands firmly on her chest, I began the CPR procedure.

 **One.**

 **Two.**

 **Three.**

 **Four.**

 **Five.**

I repeated this for what felt like hours. I was about to throw in the towel completely, but I stopped myself as I left the room.

 **"No."** I muttered quietly. **"I won't let her die. Not today."** I ran back and continued the CPR procedure.

 **One.**

 **Two.**

 **Three.**

 **Four.**

 **Five.**

Nothing.

 **"COME ON!"** I screamed. **"DON'T DIE ON ME!"**

 **One.**

 **Two.**

 **Three.**

 **Four.**

 **Five.**

Still nothing.

 **One.**

 **Two.**

 **Three.**

 **Four.**

 **Five.**

Suddenly, the Lucario gasped for air, springing into life.

 **"Shh..."** I whispered to the now breathing Lucario. **"It's OK. I got you. You're safe here."**

The Lucario looked at all the bandages I applied, and finally settled down.

I quickly brought her my super-duper warm blanket and my freshly made hot cocoa/chocolate, as she was still shivering, despite the multiple covers on the bed. After drinking the hot chocolate/cocoa, she stopped shivering and went to sleep in my bed.

 **"Wow."** I remarked. **"They weren't kidding. This is adorable."**

I left her to get some rest, and did some research on my laptop about the abnormal colour.

'Lucario Abnormal Colours'

Only a few results popped up, but I managed to single out a credible source, and clicked on the link. Apparently, this abnormal colour isn't artificial; it's natural. It's actually what is known as a 'shiny' Pokémon, and that there are only 13 in my region today. A few Geodudes, a pair of Axews, but the rest were populated by _Weedles..._ That is, until I did the maths. 3 + 2 + 7 = 12. There's still one more.

 ** _And it's living in my house._**


	2. Chapter II : Look At That Shine!

It had been two hours since I had resuscitated the Lucario. Still feeling the shock after finding her in a bag, I decided to check up on her, just to be safe.

As I leant to the door, I could hear water running. **'Must be having a shower.'** As I walked away, the Lucario was angrily moaning about something. Being a polite person, I knocked on the bathroom door. **"Hey, do you need help in there?"**

She paused for a few seconds, then gave an approving grunt. I slowly walked in, covering my eyes. Another grunt said that she was covered, and that I could open my eyes. **"What do you need help with?"**

She angrily pointed to the bar of soap. **"Ah."** I said, blushing. **"This could be an issue. Do you mind if I come in?"** A longer grunt meant that she was adamant that she could do it herself. A few failed attempts later, and she eventually gave in, and motioned for me to help her. I picked up the soap and helped her lather in her fur. **"You see, it's all in the thumbs. Without them, you can't do very much."** She nodded and gave a short grunt, meaning she agreed. After a few minutes of one-on-one shower action, I decided that any more time and I would become emotionally attached, and I left her to rinse the soap off.

I decided to play a bit of Gran Turismo 6 to pass the time. Pressing the power button on the PlayStation 3, I sat down with a nice warm blanket. By the time I skipped the cutscenes (and fixed the networking issue), the Lucario came out of the shower. Her skin was so shiny and 'poofy' that one could mistake it for a Michael Bay film.

Giving a curious grunt and pointing to my LED AfterGlow PS3 controller, I decided to let her play with me. I gave her my spare PS3 controller (I have spares of everything!) and she sat down on my lap to play.

She was actually rather good at it, always staying right behind me. Being the gentleman I am, my controller went _'flat'_. Giggling, she won the race at the Nürburgring. To be fair, though, she WAS using a a GT3 car. I was only using an _**unproven virtual carbon-fibre prototype powered by the equivalent of a nuclear power station.**_

After hours of playing, I actually forgot to ask something. **"What's your name, by the way?"** I said in a curious tone. The Lucario tilted her head, possibly meaning she didn't have a name. **"Alright, a name... Hmm..."**

I pondered for a while, until I settled on a name. **"Alright. Your name is Myu."** She seemed to like the name, which I was glad for. To be honest, I actually named her after my late best friend who died in a mountaineering accident. We were both climbing our local mountain, Mt. Yarkat. I told her to take shelter in the cave, as there was a possible chance for an avalanche, but she couldn't hear me. She was gone. I screamed and screamed for her to come back, but it was too late. She screamed as the snow went down the mountain, killing her instantly. I cried for at least a month after that. She was only twelve years old.

But, that was five years ago. I still haven't gotten over her, but, what can you do?


	3. Chapter III : This Escalated Quickly

I awoke from my slumber the next morning with absolutely no memory of the events that had passed. So, you could imagine my surprise when I saw a goddamn _golden Lucario_ brushing her teeth. In my kitchen. With a broom.

"Oh, sure. I critiqued. "Use a broom for cleaning your teeth. That's a _great_ idea _._ "

Being as sassy as she is, Myu gave a pitchy, mocking whine, implying that she picked up my sarcasm.

"And while you're at it, why not do it in t-"

Just as I was about to finish speaking, all the windows on the front side of the house smashed. Wondering what the hell happened, I exited the house to find a great big air carrier in my front yard. Where my shed used to be. Where I left all my valuables. Including my patrolling truck.

"Aww, man..." I cringed. "That'll take me ages to replace..."

Myu also exited the house, mimicking my posture and growling. However, when she laid eyes on the air carrier, she suddenly started grunting and pointing at it.

 _ **Whatever that thing is... She certainly ain't liking it.**_

When the large pneumatic doors opened, what looked like a dozen soldiers and their Pokémon hustled out of the plane and took aim at me and Myu.

"Erm..." I questioned. "Cosplay, maybe?"

The soldiers stepped to the side. In the empty space was a man, probably aged in his late thirties and about six foot in height. (Not really that tall, considering I _am 6'2.)_ He was also wearing one of those spiffy new red military berets (Think of Bill's Hat from Left 4 Dead or UNIT troops from Doctor Who/Torchwood.)

"So." He shouted. "You must be Mr. Devanté, yes?"

 _ **I know that voice... I just can't single it out...**_

"Look, pal." I retorted. "I know what you're here for. I know exactly what kind of person you are. You think you can just waltz into another person's property and demand exactly what you want."

He looked at me with a slightly more impatient look.

"Well, no. This isn't Unova, bud. This is _my_ town. I'm the 'ranger here. And nobody _**FUCKS**_ with the 'ranger. You got that, twinkletoes?"

Growing more and more impatient, he retorted.

"All I ask for is the Pokémon. You won't be harmed if you comply. If you don't, we'll have to take it by force."

Myu growled louder, and appeared ready to attack, but I motioned for her to stop. Not listening, she rushed forward to attack...

 _ ***multiple gunshots***_


	4. Chapter IV : So Many Degrees Of Nope

‚

 _ **Previously on The Golden Lucario...**_

" _ **All I ask for is the Pokémon. You won't be harmed if you comply. If you don't, we'll have to take it by force."**_

 _ **Myu growled louder, and appeared ready to attack, but I motioned for her to stop. Not listening, she rushed forward to attack...**_

I dived to shield Myu, catching three out of four of the bullets in my chest. The other sailed millimetres from my ear, igniting a propane tank, causing it to explode.

"Nope..." I winced. "So many degrees of nope." Myu assessed the damage to my mid-section, and seemingly was more in pain looking at my wounds than _I_ was. Unable to walk, I swung myself around to the first-aid bag which I always bring with me and _never_ forget.

Which wasn't there. Which means I forgot. And it's in the house. Which is on fire. And been destroyed by an exploding propane tank.

"Oh, crapbaskets." I winced.

Not knowing where else to turn, I immediately called up the first person I would call in the case of _possibly_ being shot repeatedly in the chest, as well as _possibly_ having a house explode, _possibly_ sending lethal shards of glass, wood and _possibly_ my soul into the wind to _possibly_ become projectiles of instant and _possibly_ extremely painful death due to _possible_ blood loss.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre! We can restore your Pokémon to full health.

I facepalmed. **'** _ **Maybe this wasn't just a good idea...'**_

"Yes, Nurse Joy, thank you," I hissed in pain. "but I believe I may need some assistance."

She looked at me with a confused stare. "And how may I help you?"

I lifted my shirt to show her the bullet holes and pointed to large trail of blood along the path outside, through the door and the quite large pool at my feet. "I'm kind of dying."

Seeing this, she immediately pressed a large switch with a reasonable amount of force. Immediately, a Chansey rushed through the door, motioned for me to lie on the tray, and pushed me back to surgery.

After a few hours of surgery, I wake up to a noise like a poorly-closed water faucet. I look at my arm and immediately moan in disgust (and most likely pain) as I follow the wires to an intravenous drip.

"Great." I hissed to myself. "Just great."

I also noticed that Myu was sleeping at my bedside.

' _ **Wow... I didn't think that she cared for me that much...'**_

Seeing that it was 11:30pm according to my watch (in hindsight I actually wonder why they didn't take it off...), I thought I might as well get some rest.

"Goodnight, Myu..." I whispered, petting her head. "I love you."


	5. Chapter V : That Cheeky Bastard

Hello, this is TyashiExMachina.

So, Chapter 5 already... I actually didn't think it would last this long. Hopefully I can find a path as to where Myu and I are going. Feel free to give me your opinion on to where the gang will go from here. For now, enjoy this supersized chapter made over 2 days, over 1100 words and 6000 characters, made with all the love I can.

P.S:, I might make extra-large chapters from now on. Depending on the time I have. (:3) Stay tuned.

 _ **A few days earlier...**_

Officer Jenny was teaching new medical students about the Pokémon Centre that they would be working at.

"This here," she explained. "is the _**BIG RED BUTTON**_. Under no circumstances are you to _**PRESS**_ the _**BIG RED BUTTON.**_ Anyone who _**DARES**_ to _**PRESS**_ the _**BIG RED BUTTON**_ will have to answer to me. Got that?"

The students nodded in synchrony, obviously more terrified thanks to Jenny's intervention.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Urrgh..." I groaned as I woke up, noticing the stitching. "Once again... So many degrees of nope..."

Myu was also up and about. When she walked in the door, and noticed I was awake, she was quick to jump on me, licking my face. She gave a much happier whine, which probably meant that she's glad that I'm OK. After waiting for her to settle down, I did my absolute best to give a badass exit.

"Alright." I reassured. "Let's go bust some nuts."

I ripped the IV drip out of my arm like I always wanted to do... followed by a ridiculous amount of pain, yet another large pool of blood, and yet another trip to the surgery ward. Nevertheless, eventually, me and my trusty sidekick Myu went in search of those men. However, after searching just about everywhere in Snowpoint's immediate vicinity, there was no trace of the men. That is, until Myu was motioning to look up. Following her finger, I found that the air carrier was there.

"Oh, that cheeky bastard." I grimaced as tick marks were forming. "But how are we going to get up there?"

I pondered for a moment, before I had a brainwave.

"André, come on out!" I shouted as I threw the beautifully finished Luxury Ball. Out of the shimmering white light was a yellow-skinned dragon with blue wings and a cream-coloured mid-section. _A Dragonite._

"Alright, Andre, I've got a job for you." I explained. "We need you to fly us up to that airship there. Do you think you can do that?"

The Dragonite nodded happily in agreement, and motioned for us to hop on.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Sir, we have a problem." A grunt spoke. "Sensors indicate a large Pokémon and two others heading towards our airship.

"Good." a voice spoke. "Let him come to us."

 _ **Back in the air...**_

"We're almost there." I shouted, comforting Andre. "You're doing really well. Just a little bit longer."

Andre replied in agreement.

After a few more minutes of flying, we were now on the airship, now over 5,000 feet in the air.

"Good work, Andre." I said calmly. "Rest up, buddy."

The airship was a maze to say the least. There were dead-ends, patrolling guards and even floor traps. For the life of me, I couldn't find the command centre anywhere.

' _ **Maybe I can help...'**_ a voice in my head spoke.

I looked around, but the only person I could see was Myu. "Is that you, Myu?" I asked.

' _ **Yes. I'm sorry I haven't talked. I'm just very nervous.'**_

"It's fine, don't worry." I consoled. "I've got a plan."

' _ **I'm listening.'**_ Myu replied.

"Alright." I explained. "Try using your aura sensing to find a path to the command centre. There should be a lot of people there."

' _ **On it.'**_ Myu whispered, concentrating.

After about a minute or so, Myu gave the all-clear, and motioned for her to follow.

Looking around the corner from the front door to the hall, there were a few guards stationed at the entrance to what was supposedly the command centre. While they were looking away, me and Myu tip-toed to another corner, further away, diagonally from the first one.

"Shh..." I whispered. "It's your turn, Kayla..."

I rolled the ball as quickly and as silently as I could to the other corner, out of sight from the guards.

As I hoped, the ball silently opened. Kayla, however... wasn't as quiet.

She roared, but I hastily motioned for her to calm down and stay. Seeing this, she was happy to see me, but remembered to stay put. Using our brand-new form of sign-language, I managed to persuade her to take a few bullets to her tough skin as a distraction, but she demanded repayment. Face-palming at this moment, I communicated to her that I promised her a large portion of her favourite meal ; my home-made spicy soup.

She happily accepted, running outside, causing a distraction. The guards soon followed, leaving the entrance unguarded.

"Brilliant." I whispered to Myu. Let's go.

Just as we were about to enter the room, an unknown force blasted me back about 30 feet, hitting the wall and putting me out for the count. Just before I passed out, I noticed that a figure was grabbing Myu, injecting her with some sort of fluid. Before I could contemplate what the liquid was, I was out.

 _ **No. I can't give up. Not after all she's done for me.**_

With a large amount of pleading (and pain), I was able to come to and slowly get myself up. However, Myu was nowhere in sight. I could feel a hand touch my shoulder, but it didn't feel right. Turning around, a fist slammed into my face, sending me flying.

Looking up, it was that man again. The same one that was at the house.

"You..." I growled. "You tried to shoot my best friend. **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAAAAAAAT!"**

Rushing forward, I did my best to put as much force into my punch as I could, but it didn't faze him. Knocking me back again, I almost gave up. The man was laughing, tormenting me into a blind rage.

"This ain't over yet, sunshine." I bragged. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

Cupping my hands behind me, I tried to focus my mind into a ball.I remembered how happy Myu made me feel over the three days that I knew her. How she was always the nicest person I ever knew. How she... completed me.

"You may be stronger than me. You may be better than me, but I don't care. **THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM TRYING!**

The man laughed in pity, as nothing was happening. "What is this, Dragon Ball?"

" **No."** I murmured. **"It's an Aura Sphere."**

Just then, a small blue ball formed where my hands were, and got larger by the second. The man's laughter was now fearful.

" **Booyah, motherfucker!"** I screamed as I threw the ball towards the man. The sphere travelled to its target almost instantly, which connected, exploding on contact. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the man.

The sound of clapping caught my attention. When I swivelled around to find the source, it was Myu, out of her cell and applauding.

' _ **So. You learnt the Aura Sphere. I'm impressed.'**_

"Yeah, but we still have one more problem." I warned.

" _ **Him."**_


	6. Chapter VI : Skyfall (No Pun Intended)

" _ **We still have one more problem." I warned. "Him."**_

The resulting shockwave of my Aura Sphere destroyed every person on board... except for one. For all I know he was taking a shit or something.

The last remaining crew member managed to claw his way to the **BIG RED BUTTON** which should never ever be pressed. Which controlled the self-destruct sequence. And he pressed it.

"Oh, crapbaskets." I moaned. "Myu, listen to me. I need you to get inside this Pokéball, got it?"

Those words seemed to scare Myu.

" **I'm sorry."** Myu said apologetically. **"I can't."**

" **MYU!"** I screamed. **"IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"**

That seemed to get her attention. I touched to Pokéball to Myu's forehead, and eventually caught her.

"Alright." I whispered to myself. "Let's go."

Glass was breaking from the left and the right. Warning bells and sirens were going haywire and the room was heating up fast due to the engine overload. I attempted to bring out André, but he was still recovering from the last flight. Not having anywhere else to go, I did the most badass thing I could so, since if you're going to die in a blazing inferno, you gotta go out in style.

I jumped over the railings and off the carrier, falling over 5,000 feet. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. My childhood memories, my friends, and even meeting Myu for the first time. Falling faster and faster, seconds away from slamming into the ground, I made one final wish.

"Have a great life." I consoled. "Go and do all the things you said you couldn't do, go and be the person you want to be. Have a fantastic life."

I was waiting and waiting for my eyes to go black... but they didn't. Opening my eyes, I was suspended in mid-air just inches from the ground.

"Huh." I said with a rather confused tone. "Didn't know I could do that."

Readjusting myself, I finally hit the ground without a scratch on me. Well... Except for the fact that I was... sort of... dying still. Who ya' gonna call?

"Welcome to the Pok-"

"You, me, surgery, now." I demanded.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Waking up to yet more dripping noises, I ripped the intravenous drip out and walked out of the medical room and through the door to the outside world like a total badass.

Until I realised I was still in my medical gown.

"Someday..." I moaned. "I'll get that right. Just once..."

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"Take two." I murmured to myself after getting dressed. "Time to check off what I need".

"Jacket."

My trusty down vest was on my dresser, and I put it on with relative ease, despite having a broken left arm.

"Check. Holster."

My favourite Pokéball holster that held my three main Pokémon was slung around my waist.

"Check. Pokémon."

The three Pokéballs were also on my dresser. One by one, I slotted them in their appropriate positions.

"Check!" I said to myself. "I think we're ready to go."

Walking through the electric doors, I let out all my Pokémon one by one.

"André, out you come."

With a flash of white light, the Dragonite was yawning, but was happy to see me."

"You too, Kayla."

With another flash of light, the Tyranitar was stomping its feet in anger, mainly because I didn't give her the reward.

"Alright, here you go."

I handed over her reward ; her favourite soup, homemade and cherished with love. Drinking it all down so quickly I could barely see it, she burped in satisfaction.

"And, last but not least, Myu."

Another flash of light, and Myu was up and about, extremely happy to see me.

"Now. I have a present for all of you."

I gave all of them a small device that looked like an earpiece.

"It's a PokéCom. It allows trainers and their Pokémon to talk to each other, regardless of species or language differences. And, yes, it comes in different colours."

They all placed their corresponding devices in their ear (Orange for André, green for Kayla and blue for Myu), and were all chatting away, but now I could understand what they were saying without having to give vague guesses.

Just as we were about to head off, a woman aged in her late twenties ran up to our group, along with cameras everywhere.

"I don't suppose you destroyed that ship up there, did you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." I replied in a rather adamant tone. "Is there a problem?"

"Quite the opposite. That up there was one of those evil subgroups you always hear about, and I wanted to thank you by returning the favour. To say thanks, our sponsors have offered you free accommodation at their hotel in the Resort Area."

Myu and the others were just as excited as I was.

"T-thanks..." I murmured. "That really means a lot to me. But I'd really rather stay here."

Everyone was shocked.

"I really love the community here. I just can't leave it. And, besides..." I said as I flicked my badge.

"I'm a Pokémon Ranger."


	7. Chapter VII : Singing My Life Away

" _ **Besides," I said as I flicked my badge.**_

" _ **I'm a Pokémon Ranger."**_

After the interview had finished, I decided to treat the gang to a little something to say thanks. You know. For not killing me.

"Alright," I started. "Who's up for ice-cream?"

Everyone was thrilled, jumping up and down. Calming them down, I took them to the nearest van and placed an order for three one-of-everything sundaes. Honestly, they took more time thinking about it than actually eating it. When they finished, I decided to call it a day and book ourselves a hotel.

However, there was a problem. No hotel in our immediate vicinity had a shower tall or large enough for Kayla to wash herself. Rather pissed that I didn't take the offer when it came, I booked the largest room there was, and settled in for the night.

"$300 a night for this, huh?" I pondered. "Yeah, right."

The room was in no doubt large. It was almost empty. The only real items of real value were the bed, couch and TV. Unfortunately, the bed was a double, so two of us would be sleeping on the couch. To pass the time, I suggested I play some songs on my guitar. The others eagerly agreed, never hearing my singing voice.

After tuning my guitar for a few minutes, I finally found the right sequence, and started singing.

 _ **You wanna stay with me in the morning,**_

 _ **You only hold me when I sleep,**_

 _ **I was meant to tread the waters,**_

 _ **But now I've gotten in too deep,**_

 _ **For every piece of me that wants you,**_

 _ **Another piece fights away,**_

 _ **Because you give me something that makes me scared, alright,**_

 _ **This could be something, but I'm willing to give it a try,**_

 _ **Please give me something, because someday I might know, my heart.**_

 _ **You're only waiting up for hours,**_

 _ **Just to spend a little time alone with me,**_

 _ **And I can say I've never bought you flowers,**_

 _ **Because I can't work out what they mean,**_

 _ **I never thought that I'd love someone,**_

 _ **That was someone else's dream,**_

 _ **Because you give me something that makes me scared, alright,**_

 _ **This could be something, but I'm willing to give it a try,**_

 _ **Please give me something, because someday I might,**_

 _ **Girl, you found my heart, but it might be a second too late,**_

 _ **And the words that I could never say,**_

 _ **Are gonna come out anyway.**_

 _ **Because you give me something that makes me scared, alright,**_

 _ **This could be something, but I'm willing to give it a try,**_

 _ **Please give me something, because someday I might know, my heart.**_

When I finished, I was physically and emotionally drained, but I received a very large round of applause from the others, obviously very happy with my work. I continued playing songs from my life until midnight, when I started getting cramps on my fingers and my voice dried up.

"Alright." I explained. "Me and Myu will take the couches, and you two can take the bed, alright?"

They were fine with that, and soon, we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter VIII : Another Grim Discovery

_Waking up to the sound of a wonderful morning, I got out of bed and started my daily morning routine._

"Alright." _I thought to myself._ "Let's see if I can get it right this time."

 _I managed to gather all the things I needed for the day ahead._

"Jacket."

 _My down vest was on the dresser, right where I put it._

"Check. Money."

 _My wallet was in my vest's pocket, ready to be spent, used and abused as maliciously as I dare._

"Check. Pokémon."

 _After a bit of a fight last night, I put them in back in their balls. They were still there, right where I put them._

"Alright. Let's get some stuff."

 _I wasn't a real fanatic of shopping. It's a bit too noisy for my liking. There's always that one person who pushes through everyone to get a one cent discount off a Big Mac. After finally getting through the maze that is the shopping department on the outskirts of Snowpoint City, I finally managed to find the first place on my list. And, it just so happened to be the worst of the lot._

 _ **Clothes.**_

 _There were bargain hunters left right and centre, all pushing their way through other customers to find the best deal. However, with some difficulty, I was able to pick up a few items (such as t-shirts, jackets, jumpers and jeans), and make my way through the hell that is the checkout._

 _After (somehow) getting through the second most horrible time of my life, I looked at my list, and found that the second place to head to was the shoe store. Seeming as that where I was going was going to be both warm and cold, I picked out a selection of boots and shoes, and checked out._

 _The third and final place to head to was the dark place that was the firearm emporium. After browsing for a few minutes (and a talking to from the owner), my eyes locked onto a ridiculously powerful MP412 REX from the 90's, in which only a few prototypes were ever made. Testing it out at the shooting range, it certainly delivered in all departments, with next to perfect accuracy, manageable recoil and a relatively good and sturdy weight._

 _After my equivalent of a shopping spree, I left Snowpoint for the first time in many years, and began my adventure to explore the world, which I hoped to be an inspiring story for years to come._

 _Making my way through the winding path through Route 217, I came across what looked like an injured Sneasel in the middle of the path crying... and an extremely angry boy harming it._

"Hey, you!" _I called out._ "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Fuck off, douche." _he yelled angrily, kicking the poor Sneasel while it was down._

 _This made me extremely angry seeing a helpless Pokémon being tormented, tortured and abused by a trainer, and a child, at that. Doing the only thing I knew how, I walked up to him, pulled out my MP412 and aimed it squarely at the side of his head._

"You're messing with the wrong person, pal." _I growled._ "This ain't Twinleaf anymore."

 _Obviously extremely frightened, he ran off, leaving behind his Pokéball. Not wanting to leave the Dark-type Pokémon out in the cold, I carried it back to , yes, you guessed it, the Snowpoint Pokémon Centre, to fix it up. On closer inspection of the Pokémon, a large number of burns, cuts and bruises were apparent on almost all parts of its body._

 _This looks like a job for..._

 _Upon entering the Pokémon Centre with the wounded Pokémon, before Nurse Joy could deliver her welcoming speech, she laid eyes on the badly injured Sneasel, and knew exactly what to do. Before I entered the recovery room, I sent out all three of my Pokémon (Myu, André and Kayla) to stretch their legs and sit in the waiting room._

 _After a few hours of waiting at the Pokémon's bedside as it was slowly but gradually lifted of its status conditions and injuries, it managed to sit up._

"Hey." _I whispered with a soothing tone_. "It's OK. I took care of that 'trainer' of yours."

 _Obviously extremely tired, it fell asleep once more after giving me what seemed like a 'thanks'. Not wanting to disturb its... I mean,_ _ **HER**_ _rest (Oh, lord, three girls. What am I going to do...?), I left her to recover, deciding to spend the night at the Pokémon Centre._

 _Walking out of the recovery room into the waiting area, the others were obviously concerned._

"What's wrong?" _Myu asked._ "Is everything OK?"

"It's fine." _I murmured, obviously not fine._ "Everything's fine."

 _Signalling that I was going to bed, I entered my room, got into bed and started thinking about what the hell I just signed myself into._


	9. Chapter IX : Fatal

_After a good night's rest, and a lot of time to think over my options, I rose out of bed, greeting the others warmly. I also checked up on the Sneasel, who was almost finished recovering. After a few more minutes, the staff gave the all-clear, and the Sneasel was back up on her feet in no time. Seeing this, I turned to leave, but a soft paw grabbed my arm._

 _It was the Sneasel, giving what was seemingly a very heartfelt speech of some sort to prevent me from leaving. Taking this as a 'take me with you' sort of gesture, I grabbed a Pokéball, touched it against her head, and, with a few shakes and a celebratory chime to signal I had caught her, I let her out again._

"Alright." _I replied cheerfully._ "If you want to come with me, I'll have to give you a name, just like the others."

 _After going through all my options one by one, I finally decided on a name._

"How about **Amy**?"

 _She seemed to enjoy the name, so I decided to name her as such._

"Alright." I said cheerfully. "Are we ready to go?"

 _The others nodded happily in agreement, very excited to have a new member on board._

"Let's go!"

 _Waving goodbye to Solaceon Town, we travelled through the forests of Route 209 and the busy streets of Hearthome City. However, as we were walking together down the complex and unpredictable weather of Route 212, we heard sounds glass smashing, along with screams and gunshots. Following the horrendous noises, we found that it was coming from the Pokémon Mansion._

 _Listening in to the rather rash conversation, we found out that it was in fact a robbery of some sort. Pulling out my handgun, I motioned for André and Kayla to use their Smokescreen manoeuvre, causing the criminals to run out of the room. Just as they were clear of the smokescreen (and the mansion entrance), the two of them bumped into both André and Kayla, who proceeded to scare them off._

"And not a single fuck was given that d-"

 _Just as I was about to finish my sentence on the pacifist nature of the men, a gunshot was fired. However, instead of passing through me, it whizzed microns from my ear, and flew straight into the chest of André._

"SHIT!" _I screamed, sprinting over to help the wounded Dragonite. However, the damage had been done. On further inspection, the bullet passed through his heart, leaving him a mess, and with only a few minutes left to live._

 _I tried to clean up the blood and restart his heart, crying all the while._

" **NO!"** _I screamed._ **"I WON'T LET YOU DIE, NOT AFTER ALL YOU DID FOR ME!"**

 _André looked up at me with tears in his eyes, trying to calm me down._

"It's OK, Aurora..." he coaxed. "I've had a great life. Remember when we helped save people from a flood?"

 _I smiled, remembering the great times we had, and the people we saved together._

"That was the greatest moment of my life, Aurora. And I spent it with you. Let me go, Aurora."

 _However, despite doing my best to revive him, within a few minutes, there were no life signs. He was dead._

" **NO!"** _I screamed over his limp body._ **"COME BACK! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, COME BACK!"**

"Aurora..." _Myu whispered remorsefully._ "He's not coming back... He's dead..."

" **Why?** " _I cried._ "Why does death exist? Why can't we live forever?"

 _Myu tried to think of an answer, but came up with nothing._

"Andre was a great man. He was kind, helpful and a great friend. Now look at him. He's in my arms. **DEAD.** But he hasn't done a single thing wrong. And don't go telling me that it's relative and that he chose his fate. He was the nicest person I know, and he doesn't deserve this."

 _From that day forward, I swore that I would find that man who killed my friend. My only friend who helped me through my days of depression, anxiety and stress._

 _My Dragonite._

 _My André._


	10. Chapter X : That Part With The Lemon

"Andre's gone." I murmured. "You were a great man, and you died without fear. What does that make of me?"

 _Contemplating my life in the safety of my room over the course of a few days, I decided the best thing to do was to move on instead of lamenting over his death. That's what André would've wanted me to do. Letting out Myu, Amy and Kayla, they immediately greeted me with sorrow in their eyes._

"We know how you feel." _Kayla spoke._ "We understand, but you need to move on."

 _For the first time this whole trip, Amy also spoke up._

"I never really got to know André as well as you, Aurora." Amy said while continuing to install her PokéCom. "But the one thing I know is that he was good, son, real good. Maybe even the best."

 _Hearing these words of wisdom helped me ditch the past and continue on._

"Next stop, Pastoria City!"

 _However, as I went to leave, a paw tugged on my shirt._

"What's wrong, Myu?" _I asked._

"Well..." _she started. "_ We've come to the conclusion that, because André isn't here, we've got nobody to love us..."

 _Knowing exactly what she was talking about and where this conversation was going, I immediately crafted my perfectly made retort._

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope." I spoke. "I'm sorry, but if I do such a thing, I would be arrested and locked up for sure."

"Alright..." Myu said sadly. "If you say so..."

 _I also knew that she was trying to wind me back in, but she was right._

"Fine..." I murmured as I motioned for her to come closer.

Alright, I'll just stop you here. Due to the fact that I've never really... You know... _ **SEEN**_ a lemon before, I'll just keep this here until I can muster up the brain cells and/or courage to write one. For now, we'll just skip a bit to the end of the scene (which also happens to be the end of the story). Sorry, folks. No-can-do. (Also, I apologise for the lack of _words,_ I've done a few calculations, and I've decided that the lemon itself will take up 99% of the story, so... Yeah. Sorry.)

-TyashiExMachina, author of The Man With The Golden Lucario.

 _Collapsing due to exhaustion (and most likely a pleasure overload), I decided to just fall asleep, knowing that there wasn't really that much to do. The others also followed suit in a hilarious feat of slamming into the ground and immediately passing out._


	11. Hindsight (1000 View Special!)

Hey, guys, this is TyashiExMachina.

Over the past three months, I have slowly but gradually progressed, matured and evolved as a FanFiction writer, and I just wanted to say that I couldn't have done this without you. Yes, _**you!**_ The boy/girl/man/woman/those of unspecified gender sitting at a desk/chair/bed/(insert sitting material here) that is reading my story on your PC/computer/laptop/school computer/(insert reading material here), and simultaneously supporting my growth. Thanks, guys! It really means a lot to me.

Back in 2012, I discovered FanFiction from a friend of mine (Yes, I have friends. It's suprising, ain't it?). Upon entering the site for the first time, I was simply astounded at the amount of dedication other writers have to put their mind to a piece of metaphorical paper and write their heart and soul out. I actually remember the first time I ever created a FanFiction, and it wasn't too much different to the one you see today. However, back then, I was twelve years old, and my mind hadn't matured enough to truly write a touching story. Instead, it was just a jumble of text, and it wasn't exactly nominated for an award. However, with time and metric crap-tonnes of practice, I finally managed to master a particular style of writing, and I'm currently sharing with it to you. At the moment of this writing, it has shot up to over 1,000 views, and, as mentioned before, it really means a lot to me.

Thank you for making this possible, guys and girls. Without you, I couldn't have evolved into the writer I am today. Thank you.

-TyashiExMachina, author of Golden Lucario.


	12. Chapter XII : 3,500 view special!

Hey, everyone. It's been a very long time since I've updated this. So, plainly, I'll tell you what I've been up to.

First off the rank is exams. Although it may sound trivial, it's actually rather tiring to write for six hours straight. When I do eventually come home, I'm exhausted and really don't feel like writing/typing. This only really lasted for a week, so…

The second reason I'm being a bit of a tight-ass is due to 'commencement'. What this is, basically, is starting the next year... for four weeks. I'm currently in my penultimate (second-to-last) week, and I've got two large-scale projects, an oral presentation that I'm dreading with every fibre of my being, along with four chapters of maths homework, all due on Monday.

So, yeah. It may seem like I'm ignoring FanFiction altogether (which I'm not), but I'm really working as hard as I can to save up some room for you guys. Thank you so much for hanging on for me. It means a lot to me.

-TyashiExMachina


End file.
